Secrets of a Family
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: Why is everything kept a secret? To keep from trouble being stirred? To keep the truth from being told? No one knows until it happens. When an accident leaves someone in need of medical care, one boy is responsible, but for what? Being himself? All characters involved -Begins in Season 2-
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here's a new story. I've actually got a few of these written up. Just waiting for a time to upload. I've been coming up with a lot of ideas. Anyways here is the first chapter which is always a short prologue.**

**-Chapter 1: It was an accident-**

Davis began pacing in the hallway wondering what to do. This had never happened before. She overwhelmed him, it wasn't his fault...Was it?

"Davis" A familiar voice said. Davis turned and saw his friend Josh running up.

"Hey how is she?" Davis asked while considering knawing down his fingernails.

"Well..." Josh said while looking off. Davis got a sinking feeling. He knew it wasn't good, but he could fix it.

"That bad?" Davis asked. Josh sighed. It was one simple thing Davis had to do.

"Is she gonna tell everybody?" Davis asked. Josh shook his head reassuringly.

"No, I told her how important it was that noone else knew. Thank god she's that understanding" He said. Davis let out a small breath of released tense.

"no kidding" Davis said while leaning up against the wall. The words kept bouncing around his head. The accident have only happened moments ago, but it still stung.

_Monster!_

_What's wrong with you?!_

_FREAK!_

Davis shuddered a little. That was a small portrayment of what would happen when the world does find out about everything. He'll never be able to show his face to anyone, not even his family.

"You know it's really not your fault" Josh said trying to reassure his friend. Davis scoffed.

"It is. I had to be all cocky. Oh look at me, Im something special!" He said mockignly while dramatically waving his hands around.

"Davis it's really not. You know you couldn't help it and it's not like you asked for it to happen" Josh asked. Davis nodded in agreement. Pretty soon the school bus came by.

"Come on, Im sure your Dad won't freak" Josh said while placing a hand on Davis's shoulder.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Let's go, I'll talk to her tomorrow" Davis and Josh walked onto the bus and rode home.

While on the way home, Davis couldn't get thoughts gathered. He was way to nervous. What if his father WILL freak out. What if they all see him as a monster.

The bus arrived at his house and Davis walked up to the door.

"Well time to find out"

**Sorry that was short, chapters will be longer, I promise, but like I said. Short prologue. Anyways, what's with Davis and what happened? Before the comments begin rolling in, no this is no way related to Underwater World, and Davis is not bionic. **

**"Then what could it be?" You might ask. Well you'll have to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's a new chapter! So far no comments or anything but I made last chapter super short but this one will be longer! So enjoy!**

**-Chapter 2: Gift-**

Davis walked into the mansion only to find it completely empty. It was only 3:00 and his siblings don't get off until 3:15, so it's just him.

"Hey look! It's the kid who screwed up big time at school!" Eddy, the emoticon, said while appearing on the screen. Davis threw his backpack on the couch and grabbed a water bottle.

"How do you know about that?" He asked while undoing the lid.

"It's on the website, you're lucky they thought it was a school fire" Eddy said. Davis rolled his eyes.

"Thank goodness the news people were stupid enough to..."

Davis thought for a minute. If the news people know, then Tasha knows, then Donald will know, then everyone will know. It was hard enough what he had to do, and everyone pitching in trying to help will just make it worse.

"Oh no..." Davis said. Eddy just cackled while pixilating away. Suddeny the door opened revealing Donald.

"Hey I heard there was this big fire at your school, are you alright?" He asked Davis. Davis just sighed and sat back. Donald figured out what happened in just those few short seconds.

"Davis what did you do?" Donald asked.

"What I was born to do. Use my powers" Davis said sadly. Donald sighed and took a seat next to him.

"Im guessing that Lilly didn't take it well?"

Davis groaned and leaned his head back on the couch.

"She overwhelmed me. _OHHHH! You can do that? Do this! Make a fireball! Make it snow!_" Davis said while mimicking Lilly.

"And then what happened?" Donald asked.

"I freaked out and accidentaly created a fire wave and it might've mildly burned her" Davis said. Donald was completely shocked. Davis had never lost control of his powers before. Then again, Lilly can be a little much.

"Well, is she gonna tell people?" Donald asked. Davis shook his head.

"Nope, but she was freaking out after it happened and started calling me stuff like a monster and a _'creature'_" Davis hated that word. Creature. It was like he wasn't even worth giving a name or something. Yes Eddy would call him a creature, but it's Eddy. He's the REAL creature. Donald patted his sons back.

"Davis Im sorry she said that, but you gotta know she'll understand later on. Not to mention you can heal up her burn marks" He said trying to cheer Davis up.

"How?" Davis asked.

"I'll train that part of your powers so you can use them" Donald said. Davis smiled and walked up to his room.

Donald's P.O.V

Poor Davis. He never asked for his powers and now he has to deal with this.

The door opened revealing Adam Bree Chase and Leo.

"Hey we heard there was a fire at Davis's school" Bree said.

"I know, he caused it on accident. He tried to tell Lilly about his powers and she didn't take it to well" I said. They looked at the staircase, then back at me.

"Well, how is he?" Chase asked. I just sighed.

"Lilly called him a monster and a creature" I said simply. Suddenly they completely understood.

"Oh man..." Leo said. I walked down to my lab to try and come up with a method to training his powers. If only this was easier. I looked over to a picture of my first wife, Brooke.

"It would be easier if you were still around"

No One's P.O.V

Davis was up in his room laying on his bed.

He clapped his fist in the palm of his other hand and shot out a burst of small fireworks to cheer himself up. That was one thing he loved about his powers. He could also freeze things and melt stuff. Not to mention he could make it snow which comes in handy when it's Christmas. After a while of Davis's Pre-4th of July, Tasha walked in his room.

"Hey I heard what happened, Im so sorry" She said in a calming voice. Davis sat up.

"thanks, but I don't know if Lilly will ever want to see me again" Davis said in a sad tone. Tasha took a seat next to him. She gently sat on his arm by accident; causing the boy to jump. His arm was revealed to her. She noticed small burns running down his arm.

"You got burned too?" Tasha asked a little alarmed. This happens a lot but Donald has always been able to fix it.

"Yeah, but that stuff Dad gave me will take care of it" Davis said. Tasha nodded.

"Ok well dinners ready, do you want me to bring your food up here?" She asked. Davis nodded and grabbed the burn heal stuff. Tasha walked out of his room, leaving him there.

"Please don't ruin them" Davis pleaded to himself.

He held out his arm and it began to shimmer. Suddenly a stream of light ran down his arm making a tatoo like art work. The marks showed a few lines leading what looked like a blade of grass but with only three petals and the ends curled inside each other.

"Good" Davis breathed out. Davis was relieved that his markings were not damaged. He grab the cream and rubbed it on his arm. He cringed a little at how much it hurt, but it was the only way to make it heal faster.

Davis then turned his attention to the picture of his Mom.

"I bet being a Kanay wasn't THIS hard when you were little" He said.

**Ok there's the next chapter. What did you think? I really liked the Kanay idea so I kept it. And this will NOT be a short story, just another story that will need to be updated along with my others...Great...Anyways enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's chapter 3! I know you're all still in shock but this will be LONG. Like regular 2-3 thousand words. This chapter is in 'Concert in a Can' Anyways...Enjoy!**

**-Chapter 3: And So It Begins-**

The Davenport family (save for Davis) sat around the table eating dinner.

"I can't believe that happened to him" Bree said while gathering a string of her Spaghetti. No one knew exactly what to say over this. Davis was the only one with the Kanay marking passed down from their mother. Tasha was in the kitchen preparing Davis's plate.

"I wish I knew how to train his powers better" Donald thought aloud.

"Well you said you were with Mom for a few years so you should know some Kanay stuff" Chase said, trying to get Donald back to his cocky over confident self.

"Yeah I only what they're capable of and how to control him if he gets out of control" Donald said. He knew Brooke kept part of her Kanay life secret. He wanted to know so bad about the secrets, but he also knew it wouldn't be a good idea to push. Last time he did that...well...Let's just say there's a reason he's afraid of hair dryers and bonfires.

"Besides it's hard enough having to raise a creature, let alone train one" Donald said, not noticing the insult that was in his sentence.

"Donald!" Tasha growled. Donald immediately realised his mistake. Tasha walked upstairs to bring Davis his dinner. She opened his door.

"Here's your dinner sweety" She said. Davis looked at her.

"Wouldn't you rather set it on the floor and watch me eat it through my mouth like a _"creature" _?" Davis asked a little hurt. Tasha looked at him with a confused look. That look came commonly in that house.

"I heard what Dad said" Tasha sighed.

"Davis, if it makes you feel better, he's sleeping on the couch tonight" Tasha said trying to make him feel better. Davis laughed a little, but went back to his original sadness.

"Tomorrow will be better. I promise" Tasha said. Davis nodded and went back to sleep.

-The Next Day-

It was early in the morning when Davis got to school. He met up with Josh and the both found Lilly. She had a small burn on her neck and some on her face. She still smiled, but not at Davis.

"Lilly, Im really sorry. I can fix it I promise" Davis said. Lilly examined him to see if he was telling the truth. They have been friends forever and she knew ways on how to get him to tell the truth.

"Really? In that case, you know what would make me feel better?" She asked. Davis looked at her weird, then realised what she had in mind.

The three friends met behind the school. Davis clapped his hands together and blew gale force arctic winds to form an ice sculpture.

"wow...I look gorgeous" Lilly said. They all laughed and went back to their class.

-Later On-

Chase's P.O.V

I can't believe we actually started a band! I mean I can't play guitar without my bionics but it's so unnoticable that it'll work. We set up all the band gear and got ready to practice. Leo walked in the living room.

"Hey what's with all the stuff?" Leo asked while gesturing to the instruments.

"We started a band" I said. Leo looked at us.

"We?" He asked. "Yeah Adam, Marcus, and I" I said. He looked at Marcus with a little death glare. Why do I have a bad feeling about all this?

Leo's P.O.V

So Captain Eyebrows is in my livingroom creating a band with my siblings? Ha! If this guy thinks he can weasel his way into my family, then I can weasel his weasel butt out of it!

"Can I join?" I asked a little enthused. They just looked at me.

"Leo you're our brother, and we love you, but you're about as musicaly inclined as a dying cat" Chase said. What?! Im incredibly talented!

"No Im not! Im pretty talented with music" I said defensively. The door opened to reveal Davis. I forgot he had to make it up to Lilly today.

"Hey how was school?" Adam asked. "Well if you see a giant ice sculpture, I DID NOT DO IT!" He said. I guess that's how he made it up to her. He walked up to his room. Back to the whole band situation.

"I think Leo would be great at playing this" Marcus said while grabbing an instrument out of his bag.

"Tu-du!" He said while holding out a triangle. I took it and pinged it with the little stick. Yep...this is where Im at in my life.

We began practicing and by practicing, I mean them playing the drums, guitars, and singing while Im right here not even hitting the triangle. Man this sucks.

"Hey we're gonna go get some amps in our basement" Chase said. Him and Adam went down to the lab leaving Marcus and I in the living room.

"So...When did you-"

"Shut up twerp" He said coldly. I looked at him weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"You're getting in the way. Now butt out of my business" He said. I knew something weird was up with him.

"No way! Im going to butt IN a much as I want!" I fired back. He glared at me then grabbed his guitar.

"What are gonna do? Play your guitar so badly that I die?" I said while laughing. He shook his head. He drew back his guitar and slammed it on the floor.

"Ok now I know there's someting wrong with you. You should go see an anger management counselor" I said. He looked up and handed his guitar to me, which I stupidly took.

"AH LEO WHY'D YOU BREAK MY GUITAR!?" He said while pointing at me.

"Wha-But-I-WHAT!?" I stuttered. Adam and Chase just looked at me.

"Leo why would you break his guitar?!" Chase asked. I just sat there stunned.

"I didn't!" I said defensively. They just scoffed.

"Leo if you're just jealous about all this, you know you can tell us" Adam said. I knwo that, but IM NOT JEALOUS! I gave up on trying to prove my innocense since Marcus went home. Adam and Chase were mad at me so they walked down to the lab. Davis came walking down the steps.

"Hey Leo" He said. I think I just got an idea!

"Hey I need a favor" I said quickly.

"Ok, what is it?" He asked. I held out Marcus's triangle.

"Marcus framed me for breaking his guitar and I need to you to tell Adam and Chase that I didn't do it" I said. He looked at me then nodded.

"Ok" He said simply.

"Wait you believe me?" I asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, Eddy showed me the footage. I hoenstly thought you'd be the first one we'd send to a counselor" He said. I scowled a little at him, then handed him the triangle.

"Ok use that to turn into him, and tell Adam and Chase" I said. He nodded and grabbed the triangle. He crossed his arms and with a flash of fiery light, he transformed into Marcus.

"Wow this feels weird" He said. "Well Marcus is weird, so there" I said. He rolled hsi eyes. Adam and hase walked back upstairs.

"Marcus? I thought you went home" Chase said.

"Yeah well, I thought I'd come back to tell you guys that I lied about the whole guitar thing" He said in Marcus's voice. Adam just examined him.

"Why would you lie about that Marcus?" Adam asked. "Because Im Marcus. Im a dirty lying thief" He said a little slowly. I face palmed. Davis, you just ruined it. Chase raised an eyebrow then walked over to the kitchen drawer and grabbed an electro magnet.

"Really?" He asked a little suspiciously. Davis (as Marcus) nodded. Chase turned on the electro magnet. Suddenly Davis lit up and turned back to himself.

"Ha I knew it!" Chase said. Davis looked completely shocked and mad. How did Chase do that?

"Wha?! HOW?!" Davis asked.

"Simple. Mr Davenport said that when Kanays transform into other people, the only way to turn them back is the magnetic attraction of an electro magnet" Chase said while holding his head up cockily. Davis glared at him.

Davis's P.O.V

Seriously?! They have a way to turn me back whether I want to or not?! I stomped back up to my room. My phone lit up showing I got a text from Lilly. Apparently her Mom knows a great dermatologist who got rid of her burn marks, by covering them up with a special cream. The text read-

_-This should give you some time to come up with a way to completely fix this-_

Makes sense. Im glad I have some time to figure this out. I walked downstairs again to find Tasha making dinner. How did she do all that that quickly? And without me noticing she was home? I shook it off and walked downstairs to eat my dinner.

Marcus's P.O.V

I walked in my house with my tablet, reviewing the footage of Davis.

"Well Dad, you were right" I said. He turned around in his chair and gave me a crooked smile.

"Of course I knew. I need you to figure out what his markings look like. Therefore, you need tog ain their trust" He said. I nodded.

"Consider it done" I said. I walked up to my room.

**OOOOOH! What's going to happen now? Well you'll find out. Im re-naming this story so be prpared. Enjoy this new chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter. I fixed the grammatically incorrect spelling in the title (AllAmericanSlurp). I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. It's suppose to be a little bit of a comedy. Enjoy!**

**-Chapter 4: Mastering Ice-**

Davis's P.O.V

The rest of my night went by pretty slowly, since Dad wanted me to work on the ice element. Hoenstly it's the hardest one yet! Yes I could make an ice sculpture, but that's about it. Tomorrow's Saturday so that means Adam Bree and Chase's training and right after it's my training. Yay... (he said sarcastically)

I got in my bed and fell asleep.

-Morning

I got up and walked downstairs for breakfast. Which noone else was up yet so I was kind of on my own. I made a small bowl of cereal and sat down. Dad came down and interupted my morning Spongebob marathon!

"Ok Davis, you're gonna train early today" He said. I sighed and got up.

"Fine what all do I need to do?" I asked. He lead me down to the lab for my training. There were three dummies in there for me to practice on. They were shaped like Adam BRee and Chase so I can take out my anger on the dummies rather then on them. Dad made that decision after I mastered the fire element (which was the first one I mastered).

"Ok we're gonna try a nice little blizzard bubble" Dad said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's where you create a bubble that when it pops a snowstorm emerges. Then only you can end it" He said. That's so cool! I walked over to the dummies and clapped my hands together to form a bubble.

I sent it up in the air and popped it. Suddenly a huge snowstorm kicked up. Not only that, the temperature dropped like 70 to 10 in no time flat.

"N-n-n-nice j-j-j-j-job D-D-Davis" Dad said while shivering. "N-n-n-now end it"

I focused and waved my hand in the air, thus causing the snow to fade and the room to heat up.

"There you go. All warm and no snow" I said happily. "Now can I go back to my cartoons?" I asked. He nodded. YAY! I ran upstairs and took my usual spot on the couch and continued my marathon. Later on Adam Bree Chase and Leo went downstairs for their training.

I was happy I had a good hour to myself...of course that won't last too long. Knowing Dad, he'll tell them that I can make it snow whenever and then they'll come up here and take advantage of my powers...again.

It was a while after training started so I guess they don't want me to make it snow. Good, I could use a Me Day. I layed back on the couch and pulled out my 3DS and played on it. What else would a 10 year old love more?

Soon after, as if by que, Adam and Leo walked up to me, wearing puffy coats and scarves, I so knew this was coming. Who couldn't see this coming?

"We need you to make it snow!" Leo said with little to no polite asking. I looked at them. "No, Im tired and cranky" I said while going back to my show.

"Come on! Leo showed me a video of a snowball fight and I want to do one!" Adam pleaded.

"No, now beat it before I make Barbeque Bozos!" I said. Leo sat down and pulled out his phone and a picture showed up.

"Really, cuz Im sure Big D would love to see this picture of you using his car as melting point practice" Leo said while giving a sly smile.

"I hate you both" I said. I stood up and formed a bubble of snow and tossed it up in the air. Adam popped it thus causing it to snow lightly.

"This is so cool!" Adam said. He then wrapped his arms around himself.

"Literally" Leo said while shivering. I smirked.

"Yeah next time you want it snow, be prepared. Cuz the slightest blizzard will kick your butt" I said while laughing. They began shivering a little more. They wanted this so I don't want to hear them complain.

"Happy?" I asked not too pleased. They nodded. I walked up to my room when the snowballs began flying.

Once I got in my room some frost began to make it's way into my room.

"What the?" I said. I clapped my hands together and shot bolts of fire at it. It shrunk back. Oh no, did I accidentaly freeze the house? Again!? I quickly walked out of my room and downstairs to find an arctic wasteland.

"Th-th-th-thanks D-D-Davis. Now w-w-w-we're gonna f-f-f-freeze to death!" Leo said. I felt a little bad but they asked for it, so Im only giving them what they wanted!

"You asked for it!" I fired back. I shot more fire bolts at the snow to melt it. The elevator dinged and Dad and Chase walked in. Honestly the look on Dad's face was more cold than the snow.

"Davs what did you do!?" He asked. "Don't look at me! They made me!" I said while pointing to Leo and Adam.

"Davis you're a Kanay, since when could anyone make you do anything?!" Chase asked. I may be a Kanay but I can still be controlled by blackmail...until I freeze Leo's phone, then thaw it. Ok that is now on my to-do list.

"Leo threatened him with blackmail" Adam said. Dangit Adam! His stupidity really annoys me. Dad sat there and glared at me. This was the longest he's kept a glare. unless he froze...Oh boy.

Marcus's P.O.V

I walked up to the Davenport's front door. I had my tablet on me and I had the surveilance camera on. And guess what. It's on the watch Davis screw up channel, featuring frozen Leo! Man he's the most pathetic Kanay ever! I rang the doorbell. Okay, keep it together, don't laugh, remember, Im concerned for my..._fri-fr-friend's _...Safety. The door opened to reveal Chase.

"Marcus! What are you doing here?" He asked. I looked inside.

"I came by because I left my triangle here but It looks like you've opened up a penguin farm" I said. Adam lit up.

"OHHHH WE SHOULD DO THAT!" HE said. I rolled my eyes. Thank god he's not a Kanay or we'd all be doomed.

Davis's P.O.V

Marcus just got here so Im screwed. I can't fix this in front of him because that'll reveal my powers. I looked at Chase, hoping he could come up with something, but for once he decides to shut up.

"Marcus! Why don't you go upstairs with Chase" I said quickly. He looked at me weird.

"Ok why?" He asked.

"Because it's really cold and you're just wearing improper clothes?" Chase said a little questionably. I sighed. Seriously, the smartest guy in the world and he can't come up with a better excuse?

They both walked upstairs leaving me, Adam, Leo, and frozen Dad there. Atleast Tasha's not here. Bree came walking in. Surprisingly the door wasn't completely frozen over.

"Whoah what happened?" She asked. "Davis is trying to master the ice element...again" Leo said. Bree turned her attention to me. You know if you met my Mom and Bree, then you would know their _'What's wrong with you?'_ looks are scary alike.

"Well, make it hot again!" She yelled. I clapped my hands together and tried to form the best fire ball I could. Except it shriveled up and went out.

"It's way too cold for my fire power" I said. Dad moved a little. I guess my fail fire thawed him.

"You need t-t-t-to focus-s-s-s" He shivered out. I took a deep breath and focused. Please work.

-Upstairs-Marcus's P.O.V

Chase took me upstairs in a lame attempt to keep me from figuring out their secret. We got into Davis's room which is perfect.

"Ok so...Um..." Chase said, while looking around the room for something. I turned around and found a phone case. I guess that'll do. I picked it up and tried to put it in my pocket. Until..

"Why'd you take Davis's old phone case?" Chase asked. I looked at it then him.

"I uhhhh" I said.

-Downstairs- Davis's P.O.V-

I focused and released a massive fire wave. The snow began melting and it looked like Adam and Leo were about to too.

"Thank you, now why would you set off a snowstorm in the living room?!" Dad asked. I looked at Adam and Leo.

"They made me. I already told you this" I said. He sighed a little angrily.

"C'mon, it's all over now, and why are you so mad. You never get mad when Im learning a new element" I said. He looked at me.

"Yeah, but you've been trying to master ice for almost 3 months. Im starting to think you just don't want to learn it" He said.

"Dad, I want to learn ice, but you just can't teach me!" I blurted out. He looked a little mad.

"Well it's hard to teach a Kanay, when the only Kanay I knew was your mother and mine! They're both gone now, and Im trying my best to teach you!" He said back. Wait.

"Your Mom was a Kanay?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes but that's a story for another time" He said. I sighed. Looks like Im getting off without getting grounded.

"Wow, what did my Mom marry into?" Leo asked. Dad shot a glare at both of them.

"I need to talk to both of you later!" Dad said. Chase and Marcus came walking down.

"Wow this place cleared up fast" Marcus said.

"Yeah I had a special heater made incase this place froze over" Dad said nervously. Chase led Marcus outside. Thank god.

"Ok so now that this is over, Im gonna go in my room so..." I said.

"Yeah and stay up there, Im gonna talk to you later too" Dad said. I groaned and walked upstairs.

Marcus's P.O.V

I walked back to my house.

"Finally, I got something usefull" I said to myself. I hate this whole 'You have to gain their trust thing' Dad was talking about. I walked in my and got stuff set up for school tomorrow. Man i hate school.

**Well there it is. Im making a one-shot over lab rats. And I've decided to stop watching the series. I'll going to wikipedia to check the synopsiss for episodes and how they ended so Im up to date, but I just don't really like the series that much, but I love the fanfiction so Im staying here! Anyways nothing will change in my writing. So Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a new chapter. I hope you all are loving this story, Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy with other stories so now I'm jut updating every now and then. Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Chapter 5: The Advantage Point -**

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

Leo and I were waiting nervously on the couch since Davenport was going to talk to Davis, And usually when he wanted to talk to us, it usually meant we were in trouble. I noticed footsteps were coming down the stairs. He walked in front of Leo and I and just stood there. He was almost like stone with a piercing glare. It looks like he's trying to give us that look that Tasha gives us when we're in trouble.

"Would it help if we said we're sorry?" Leo asked. Davenport just sighed and looked down at us.

"What were you thinking!?" He asked. We just slid back into our seats.

"We wanted a snow day since it never snows here so we..._"borrowed"_ Davis" Leo said in our defense. Somehow Davenport didn't seem too happy. In fact, he seemed a little more mad.

"What made you think you could take advantage of your brother like that!" He said a little mad. We just shrugged. It wasn't that bad. He still did it for us.

"Well we asked him if he wanted to, and he did, so when you think about it; it's really his fault" Leo said. Davenport sighed and shook his head.

"Look the next time I hear that you guys took advantage of Davis, no bionics for two weeks..." He said while pointing to me. NO BIONICS?!

"I think that's fair" Leo said. I looked at him with laser filled eyes. Traitor!

"And no more video games Leo" Leo shot up and threw his hands in the air.

"WHAT!?" He said. I laughed a little. Davenport walked to the elevators, leaving Leo and I there. Leo sits back in anger and annoyance. "I can't believe he got that mad over a little blizzard in the living room" Leo said. I scoffed a little. "Yeah, imagine what he did to Davis" I said. Leo looked at me in disbelief. "He probably let him off the hook since he's _'Daddy's little Kanay'_" Leo said in a mocking tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Leo sighed. "Think about it. He gets off the hook all the time, and he gets all the sympathy" He continued.

"you can't blame it on him. I mean the whole Kanay plan for him was that Mom was going to teach him and obviously that didn't work out so he's kind of on his own" I said in Davis's defense. Leo nodded a little in agreement, but I knew this arguement wasn't over.

"Still, he treats him like he's so defenselss" Leo said. Ok THAT he was right about. Davenport's always had ,like, this protective wall around Davis. We weren't allowed to tease him near as much as we do now.

"Wow, you're right" I said.

"See?" He said.

Davis's P.O.V

I just got done with my talk with Dad. Apparently he wants to find a way to restrict my powers. He can't do that! He kept telling me that all that would be best for me. Im so sick of everyone telling me that they know what's best. I opened my window and climbed up to the roof. This is where I go when I need to blow off steam...literally.

I activated my powers and blew a huge plume of fire in the sky. Honestly, this is my favorite way of relaxing. I heard foot steps come up from behind me.

"Davis what are doing on the roof?" Turns out it was Dad. "Just blowing off steam or well fire" I said. He walked over to me. At first I thought I would be in trouble but instead, he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I know it's stressful being a Kanay but I have no other way of helping you" He said. I was a little mad. He has no room to talk! If he would actually try to train me, then it would work out but no!

"Because you're too busy helping your bionic kids rather than your little freak of a son?" I said. I could feel a few hot tears well up in my eyes. He sighed.

"Davis, it's just hard. I hate that you're on your own with this but there's really nothing I can do" He said. I looked down on the on the ground, or well, roof of the house. I know I'm alone on this. It doesn't matter what he says. I get up and walk back inside the house, leaving Dad on the roof.

Donald's P.O.V

I wish there was a book on how to handle a Kanay son. I really don't know how to deal with him. First his powers go in one direction then BAM! They make a bad turn. I stood up and followed Davis back into the house. How does he keep doing this and not fall? I hate him having to be on his own. I walked downstairs and found Bree, Chase, and Leo on the couch. Bree was reading a magazine and Leo was playing Chase in a video game.

"Hey how's Davis?" Bree asked while looking up from her magazine. I sighed as I walked over to the couch and plopped a spot.

"He thinks he's all alone on this" I said. "Well if SOME PEOPLE wouldn't take advantage of him and make him re-create the ice age.." Chase said while glaring at Leo. Leo returned the glare. Why is he trying to fight it? He knows what he did was wrong.

"Im getting a little tired of you guys taking advantage of eachother. That goes for everyone" I said sternly. They all looked at eachother. "And if any of you use eachother or take advantage of anyone, you'll be grounded for a month" I said. That seemed to get everyone's attention.

"Why? Adam and Leo made Davis do that stuff, not us?!" Bree said defensively. "Because, Im sick of watching things blow up, catch fire, freeze, die, and get flushed because you all need to use eachother!" I said. Everyone seemed to look guilty. Good, maybe this will show them. I leave the room and head down to the lab to work on my new way to train Davis. I could try a simulator, that way he does the same things Adam Bree and Chase do, which will make him feel more connected to the family. Or I could send him on missions, I mean I've already got a cute little mission suit made for him that kind of matches Adam Bree and Chase's. I don't know but I've got to come up with something.

* * *

**Ok wow I know it's been forever and it seemed like I was giving up on this story! But I'm not! I have a few ideas instore so enjoy!**


End file.
